The Sekirei Affair
by redxdragon
Summary: Minato Sahashi's life took a turn for the better or worse depending on who you ask when he discovered something that he shouldn't have. Follow his trials and tribulations as he tries to maintain his sanity in a world filled with uncertainty.


The sound of the door's rusty hinges woke one Minato Sahashi up from his sleep. Not that he ever slept peacefully, or had gotten what you would call a good nights sleep. Before he could adjust his eyes properly the figure that had quickly entered, left just as quickly after setting what he presumed was his food on the floor. With a slam of the door and turn of the key had once again reminded him that this wasn't an enjoyable stay at some plush hotel. Or maybe it was the fact that his entire body ached from various bruises at the hands of his friendly hosts. The shackle that was attached to his ankle was also a reminder that this wasn't some fun getaway.

Scooting over he glanced down into the bowl of what he supposed was his breakfast. Well that was debatable as he couldn't remember what time of day it was nor how long he had been held captive here. Almost as confusing as to whether the contents in the bowl was edible or not. It looked like someone had emptied their stomach into after a night of drinking. I suppose starving to death was a far worse fate then whatever this slop would do to his insides after eating it.

After consuming his gourmet meal he glanced around his lovely abode. Two buckets, one for his daily business, and the other was his water supply. Ever heard the term "Don't drink the water when in Mexico"? I'd gladly drink till my hearts fill compared to what that bucket contained. If I had to describe the taste it would bucket full of rusty piss. Which those bastards probably had gotten their rocks off by pissing in it and calling it water.

He glanced up at the dimly lit bulb that looked like it had been on it's last leg ten years ago and tried to ascertain his situation. He couldn't put a time period on it exactly, but it had been quite awhile since he had one of their sessions. Those sessions basically were full of twenty question and several punches to the face for not answering or answering what they didn't want to hear. Only once had it been taken further and the aching pain in the bottom his feet was a constant reminder of that. You wouldn't think getting the bottom of your feet hit would hurt that much. Hell, everyone likes a good massage once in awhile. However, I always imagined it by the hands of some busty female while she gave me sultry looks that hinted she'll massage something else later. Not by some fat bastard that smelled like ass wielding a wooden cane. Well I guess that's the pot calling the kettle black, but then again it's not like I want to smell like rotting ass.

He wasn't quite sure what his captives wanted. Well that was a lie, or at least a partial lie. If they had mentioned the word Sekirei a year ago he would have looked at them like they were stupid. Now though he couldn't deny that he knew what that word meant, nor that he was involved in the Sekirei world neck-deep. He chuckled to himself about the only worry he had a year ago were telling his mother that he didn't want to go to Tokyo U. That he'd rather take a year off and find himself. Yeah that went over well and only took a couple hours to get his hearing back.

He couldn't tell exactly where these people came from as most wore hoods over their head during their playtime together. He could barely understand them and they spoke like they were in a hurry. Oh and they yelled alot, must have something to do with their diet. I know mine sucks. As to their questions he held himself pretty good by not answering or giving half-ass answers that really meant nothing. Being intelligent has it's advantages and not just as a chick magnet. Although having the soles of your bare feet hit with that cane hurt like a bitch. I'm not entirely sure what I told them after about ten minutes into it as I woke up later back in my cell. I could have told them my life story for all I now. God, I hope I didn't tell about the time I sniffed my sister's panites. I was just curious damn it, so don't judge me. Besides my sister being a closet bro-con helped lessen the beating she gave me, but being a classic tsundere didn't as she was all tsun-tsun that time.

Minato woke with a start as he realized he must have dozed off while pondering his shitty situation, but was startled again as he felt the floor shake. Having no window to look out he just stared at the door in some poor attempt to find out what was going on. Yeah hopeless as that was what else was he to do? The floor shook again after he assumed was some sort of explosion. He faintly heard people yelling, but couldn't grasp how far away they were. Another explosion, but this time the yelling was closer and was accompanied by screams. He slowly started to move away from the door until his backed touched the wall.

Everything was quite for a few minutes until he was broken out of his silent reverie by screams which seemed close followed by silence yet again. He strained to hear was going on, but he could only hear his heart beating in his eardrums. Suddenly in which he almost pissed himself, his door was basically sliced in half. Closing his eyes to keep the dust and debris out, he slowly opened them to see a figure standing there.

"Karasuba?" was the only thing he could mutter. Sure enough when the dust settled he got a better view of her. Holding a blood drenched sword while wearing a shit eating grin. She must have had fun.

"Well, well, well. Don't you look like a can of smashed assholes, Ashikabi-kun."

* * *

**A/N**: Well there you have it for chapter one. Short, but it's been awhile so it might take a little bit to get into the swing of things again. I know I stated in my profile that it would be close to canon, well I changed that plan as it might be completely AU. No OC's and if I do they'll just be fodder and won't live long or fade away in obscurity. Some of the main characters might be OOC, but what the hell it's an AU setting.

You'll probably be getting a flashback as to what led up to this situation next. I just wanted to set the stage and introduce one of Minato's Sekirei even though it was just a brief look.

As to the chapter itself I toned it down as I was going to make it pretty brutal during Minato's captor's playtime. Maybe it was the fact that I was listening to Sesame Street that my nephew was watching while I was typing it up so I toned it down. Although it does hurt like a bitch to get the bottom of your feet hit. Imagine getting hit with a bamboo cane for an extended period of time.

So tell me what you think and what I can improve. I'm an ass sometimes when I review so I expect nothing less from anyone else.

I took a year off from uni and started going to a local community college part time. Add in working here and there and my schedule is a little hectic. Never fear though because I can type it up while at work or school, hehe third shift perks.


End file.
